Una Carta, una historia
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Kaoru le escribe una carta a Kenshin despues de que este la dejo abandonada en el dojo el dia de su cumpleaños


Es una noche como cualquiera, la brisa esta igual que siempre, nada nuevo, pero yo, no lo siento así, me siento destrozada, un

E_s una noche como cualquiera, la brisa esta igual que siempre, nada nuevo, pero yo, no lo siento así, me siento destrozada, un poco triste desde tu partida, para mi, desde esa trágica y agobiante noche, ninguna es igual, el viento azota, si, pero no siento el aire, las aves cantan tan hermoso como siempre, pero yo no las puedo oír, los niños ríen, juegan, llenan a la ciudad con todas esa vitalidad y alegría de la infancia, pero yo no puedo verlos, puedo quemarme con aceite o con la leña, pero no siento dolor, puedo cortarme con el cuchillo o tropezarme mientras camino, pero ¿sabes?, eso ya no duele…_

_Desde que te fuiste, deje de sentir, mi corazón se fue contigo, mi capacidad de amar también, es algo extraño, pero lo peor de todo es que jamás te pude decir lo que sentía por ti, te fuiste sin siquiera querer escucharme, te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós, esa fue la peor mañana ¿la recuerdas?, no, tu no estabas ahí para verme con el corazón hecho añicos, ese día precisamente, era el de mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños numero 19, estaba tan ansiosa, por que meses antes, decidí que te confesarte todo lo que mi corazón albergaba por ti, te fui a buscar en la cocina, pero no te encontré, en el ático, en el desván, en el patio, pero en ninguno de esos lugares estabas, en ningún lugar de la casa, supuse que te abrías ido a comprar los víveres para la semana como era tu costumbre, te espere sentada en la entrada , te espere hasta las 2 de la tarde, pero no apareciste, fue ahí cuando me comencé a preocupar, Salí a buscarte como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, pero no estabas en ningún lugar del pueblo, nadie te había visto…regrese a casa con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí, pero solo se encontraba el cabeza de pollo, tu mejor amigo y el mío también, tenia un sobre blanco en la mano, que decía con tu caligrafía que era para mi_

_- es para ti- dijo mostrándomelo_

_Cuando lo tome, no lo se, tal vez fue mi intuición o simplemente una corazonada, una sospecha, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina, estaba asustada, con mucho pánico, pero aun no sabia porque, albergaba la ilusión de que la intuición me fallara, que no fuera real, abrí el sobre con cautela, demasiada creo yo, pero me estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que leería, comencé a leer con sumo cuidado cada letra, cada acento, cada punto y cada coma…_

"_**Hola**_

_**¿Cómo estas?, espero que estés muy bien, pues cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré muy lejos de ahí, lamento no haber ido a despedirme, te juro que quería, pero no pude, no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo, soy un cobarde ¿no es así?, lamento mucho no haberte dado el ultimo adiós, pero si te hubiera visto me desarmabas y quebrabas toda mi voluntad de irme en el instante en el que te viera a los ojos, ahora vas a poder disfrutar tu sola de todo, hoy que es el día de tu cumpleaños creo que te di el mejor regalo de todos, ya no estarás a cargo de este vagabundo que se metió a tu casa, que robo tantas cosas buenas e interfirió en tus momentos más preciados…. Ya no estaré ahí…**_

_**No sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado decirte lo agradecido que estoy, para mi eres una de las personas mas importantes de este mundo, si no fuera por ti yo estaría loco…."**_

_Me hubiera gustado pensar que todo era una broma, que mi intuición si se había equivocado, pero mire el rostro de nuestro amigo, estaba casi tan mojado como el mío, no solo por la torrencial lluvia que había comenzado al caer, quise leer más de las 4 hojas que me dejaste escritas, pero no pude, mis lagrimas y la lluvia habían borrado la tinta, dejando el resto de la carta totalmente ilegible, arrugue el papel con todas mis fuerzas, no lo podía creer ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿un regalo?, ¿Qué clase de regalo podía ser que la persona que mas quieres en este mundo se valla porque piense que es un estorbo? ¡¿Qué clase de regalo es ese?!.¡Solo seria un buen regalo si quisieras acabar con mi vida! ¡Solo lo seria si quisieras verme destruida!_

_El coraje que sentí aquella vez, fue remplazado por una tristeza muy grande, intente dar lo mejor de mi esos días, pero no lo lograba, solo tu ocupabas mi cabeza, mis amigos se preocupaban cada día más, aun a 2 años 3 meses de eso, los escucho decir que si no te hubiera conocido, jamás me acercaría al estado tan deplorable en el que me encuentro ahora, ahora yo les respondo, que sin ti, jamás hubiera aprendido lo que es ser Feliz, algunos dicen que lo pude haber aprendido con mi familia, lo que ellos no saben es que mi madre murió muy joven, yo aun era un bebe… y mi padre pese a que fue muy protector, jamás me brindo el cariño que necesitaba para crecer con bien, aparte me dejo muy sola, me tuve que enfrentar al mundo desde los 4 años…_

_Mi historia fue triste… pero no la repetiré, duele bastante; nuestro amigo, tomo la costumbre de venir a visitarme casi diario, al parecer alguien se lo indico, seguro que fue su mujer, la doctora, ella me examino hace unas semanas, dice que si sigo sin comer moriré... si, no quiero morir, no aun, te alegraras de saber que ahora si he podido superarme aunque sea un poco ¿sabes por que?, por que tengo a alguien a quien cuidar, una pequeñita, una niña, mi hija… apuesto a que no crees que es mi niña, tienes toda la razón, no es mía, una mujer la tiro en un bote de basura, envuelta en sus cobijitas, me dio tanto coraje que no pude evitar ponerla en su lugar, aun no entiendo como hay gente que puede tener hijos y tirarlos en las calles; la tome en mis brazos, la niña era hermosa, las palabras de aquella mujer sonaron en mi mente una y otra vez…_

_- "Yo no quiero a esa niña, nunca la quise, jamás lo are"_

_Sigo sin creerle nada de lo que me dijo, en su cara se le notaba el dolor que sentía al dejar a su hija, seguro lo hizo porque pensó que si no lo hacia de ese modo, jamás aceptaría cuidarla, pero ahora ella es mi niña, por ella salí adelante._

_Hay veces que sueño que aun estas conmigo, que somos todos juntos una gran familia, mi niña, tu, yo, nuestros hijos… lo malo es que en eso quedo, en un sueño, en nada concreto, solo esperanzas que se quedaron en el aire, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, fue uno de los mejores por que el mejor lo tengo reservado para el día en el que descubrí que sentía algo por ti, no te tengo rencor, pese a que mis amigos si te lo tienen, a excepción de unos cuantos, que comprenden tu situación tal vez mas que yo, se y comprendo que no estas arrepentido de la decisión que tomaste, tal vez para ti fue la mejor._

_¿Recuerdas al niñito que vivía con nosotros?, ¿al que le estaba dando clases?, ahora es todo un profesional, estoy sumamente orgullosa de el, ahora enseña en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del país, da muchas conferencias y ha ganado muchos premios, también tiene planes de casarse, ambos sabemos que aun esta muy pequeño para estar pensando en bodas, pero soñar no le cuesta nada, el también viene a visitarme seguido, con su novia, ¿recuerdas a la niña que trabajaba en el restauran de la otra cuadra?, si, ella es su novia, y es un encanto de chica, es muy linda y me ayuda a cuidar a mi princesa; El también te recuerda, a veces pregunta por ti, conmigo enfrente jamás te menciona, piensa lo mismo que los demás, que sigo sin recordarte, que las pastillas si lograron hacer efecto… ¿pastillas? Si, la doctora me receto varias pastillas anti-depresivas para que no se me ocurriera la tontería de suicidarme, jamás el tome, sabían horribles._

_Mi mejor amiga, ya se ha casado, ¿con quien crees?, si, con ese militar, yo llegue a pensar que jamás serian una bonita pareja, pero me equivoque, se ven tan lindos los dos juntos, se les nota tan felices, tan enamorados, yo soñé en estar así contigo varias veces, lastima que se aya quedado en eso, en un sueño, no te lo reprochare, tu la tenias a ella, aun muerta tu la seguías amando, yo jamás fui rival para ella, no lo quise aceptar en su momento, pese a que la doctora me lo repetía muchas veces, pero ahora lo entendí, jamás abra espacio en tu corazón para otra mujer…no me siento despechada ni mucho menos, no te equivoques, solo que le tengo envidia…._

_A veces recibo noticias tuyas, siempre secretamente, ya que cuando él habla sobre ti trata de hacerlo no muy fuerte, quiere evitar que piense de nuevo en ti, cree que si te recuerdo me aras mas daño, lo que no sabe es que siempre te tengo presente, agudizo el oído para poder escuchar un poco, al parecer tu sigues teniendo contacto con el, es por eso que te estoy escribiendo esto, pienso dárselo para que te lo haga llegar, se supone que yo no tendría que tener la mínima idea de tu existencia, pero no te preocupes, no iré a buscarte…. Por lo que el a dicho quieres estar solo, y yo no estaré ahí para molestarte, tal vez te parezca un poco contradictorio que yo este mandándote una carta cuando te dije que no te iba a molestar ¿verdad?, pero será la única que te enviare, solo lo hago para que sepas que aun te recuerdo y que jamás te voy a poder olvidar._

_Siempre tuya. _

- ¿Qué haces cielo?- pregunto una mujer

- ….

- ah…eso… ¿todavía lo conservas?

- es un recuerdo…

- uno muy lindo sin duda…- la mujer siente que la jalan de la manga de la pijama- hola cariño ¿Qué haces despierta?

- los escuche hablar y vine a ver…

- ¿y tu hermanito?- pregunto el hombre

- también los escucho, se esta poniendo los zapatos…- En eso apareció un niñito de 5 años en la puerta de la sala

- Hola…- dijo medio somnoliento fijando su vista en una hoja de papel- ¿esa es la carta que te mando mamá?

- ¡huh!, tu si que eres listo campeón- dijo el hombre tomándolo de la cintura y colocándolo en sus piernas

- ¿esa es la carta que le diste cuando papá se fue?

- si…- dijo la mujer

- ¿podemos leerla? ¿Si? ¿Si?, porfa ¿si?- dijeron los dos niños al unísono

- ya es tarde…-dijo el hombre

- no, aun podemos aguantar un poco más- alego la niña

- ahhhh…. Con ustedes no se puede- dijo la mujer

- ¡gracias mami!- dijeron los dos niños

- E_s una noche como cualquiera, la brisa esta igual que siempre…_

_- _ahhhh… mamí si que eras extraña

- ¡que malvada hija tengo!- dijo dándole un ataque de cosquillas

- ¡no mamá no! Jajajjajaa

- ¡jajajajjaa!- comenzó a reír el hombre

- jijijjijiji- rió bajo el niño

- no jajaj te Jajajajaja rías jajajajajajjaja- trato de decir la niña, haciendo que la madre la soltara, tomo un cojín y miro mordazmente a su pequeño hermano y lo comenzó a perseguir.

- ¡nooo!- grito el niño dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Los padres miraron con ternura a sus dos pequeñas bendiciones irse a su habitación, ambos se miraron, se tomaron las manos con ternura y amor, se besaron un poco y se fueron a descansar, el día de mañana abría trabajo y para los niños escuela….

--

**hi!! ¿Qué tal?, no he desaparecido, solo que estoy en otros fics!, pero solo eso, Kisa, te dije que cuando me diera una idea te la daría y aquí esta!, espero me dejen rvw, y aca me tienen de nuevo, este fic me inspiro por la fecha, el 10 de mayo en mi México se celebra el día de las madres, así que esta fue la historia de una madre….**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Att: Kaoru Layer**


End file.
